


fri(end)

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Realistic, Russia, School, Slang, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Токсичный. Toxic. Почти что кислотный в своей негативной эмоциональной окраске.
Kudos: 2





	fri(end)

Торфинну бы подошло слово «въедливый», потому что он такой, ну, проникающий внутрь на клеточном уровне, приставучий и вредный до тошноты. В два-ка девятнадцатом Кнуд лишается строгого родительского контроля, покупает себе айфон на папкины деньги, отправляется постигать все тренды интернета и узнаёт новое слово, которое как нельзя лучше подходит его другу-товарищу-вечному-соседу-по-парте.

Токсичный. Toxic. Почти что кислотный в своей негативной эмоциональной окраске.

Ну такое.

Знаете.

Ебаненькое.

С привкусом замшелой дружбы с детсада, привычной и неприятной, потому что годы прошли, вкусы и увлечения изменились, а вот общение продолжается. Это как хроническая гнойная ангина, которой Кнуд болеет каждую весну и вместо цветочков, как в любимых фанфичках, выхаркивает лёгкие и слизь по кускам, а потом Торфинн до самого мая называет его Принцессой Тошниловкой.

— Ну вот почему ты такой?

— Какой?

— Противный. Грубый. Вредный.

— Не нравится, нахуй — это вон туда. — Торфинн, не глядя, делает жест в сторону двери и перестаёт обращаться внимание на недовольный бубнёж под боком.

Кнуд бесится.

У них дружба эта перезрела давно, изжила своё, а теперь только догнивает до полного разложения, и несёт от всего этого гадко до невозможности. Пахнет грязными ругательствами, напряженной тишиной, когда поговорить не о чем, а если и есть, то любое слово всяко повлечёт за собой короткую подростковую пиздиловку, и кого-то (угадайте кого) опять оттаскают за волосы. Их тандем ни разу не дрим тим и даже не типичные нарусаске из анимки, те хотя бы привязаны были друг к другу. А вот у Кнуда с Торфинном, скорее, просто токсик абьюз релэйшншип, а выражаясь великим и могучим, то — заебавшие отношения, будто они сожительствуют пятый год в нищете в бараке с выводком детей и ипотекой.

Стухло всё, сдохло, сгнило, короче.

Торфинн с ним после школы домой идёт тоже по привычке, ну, им ещё и в одну сторону. Вечером он скинет в лс ему мем, который Кнуд уже видел, поэтому ответит краткое «лол» и получит в ответ проницательное «пидор». Завтра вместе опять на уроки, вместе сидеть за одной партой по шесть часов и в столовке по двадцать минут, заходить после звонка, уныло и без огонька крыть хуями их историка (обмудок плешивый, старый козёл) и молчать в тряпочку. Слова все сказаны, поднаготная вскрыта и вывернута (дэдди ишьюз ебливые), дружба исчерпана. Даже синяки прошли, потому как не дерутся с неделю целую, неохота.

— Торфинн, может, ну его? Хватит?

— Я ж тебе ещё давно сказал. Нахуй — это вон туда.

Кнуд впервые уходит.


End file.
